Project Motherhood: Medusa Gorgon
by Gamer95
Summary: In an alternate universe, Medusa Gorgon is not the cold hearted, evil monster we know her as. She is a kind, compassionate young witch who wants more than anything to have a child. One day, fates cross, and Medusa meets her evil counterpart...And her own son...


Witches where not very fond of in the world. The witch trials of old made that very clear and placed a stain and stigma among the many young witches. Centuries go by and soon the witches have grown bitter for the human world, and thus the war had begun.

Yet not all witches wished to fight in this war. Some wished to just live in peace or just be left alone. However there where some who wished to stand against their kind and aid the humans against the witches.

One such witch was at the moment patching up a student who had gotten back from a rough mission. She was around average height for any woman, long blond hair cascaded down her head and face to show of warm yellow eyes. She was dressed in a nurse's outfit.

Her name; Medusa Gorgon of the Gorgon clan of witches. She had defect may years ago from her family and had decided to aid those who once stood against them. She gave the child a gentle smile. "Now try not to do anything to taxing and let it heal and you should be fine." She said in a kind and gentle tone.

The child had blushed slightly at her and nodded averting his eyes shyly. She giggled softly at him. She loved kids. That's why she became a nurse for the hunter's school for weapons and meisters alike. She was scared at first but Lord Death was very excepting of her and she respected the man greatly for that.

As she watched the child go red faced she felt a small pain in her heart. She loved children and wanted nothing more to have one for herself but she couldn't. Her family made sure of that when she betrayed them. They made her sterol and…it hurt, hurt more than it ever should. Yet she lived on and found a way to aid children as much as she could.

She smiled softly as she started to put away her equipment. School was almost out so she was about to head back to her small apartment to rest up and read up on a few things for the next day.

She however, found herself unable to focus. Her thoughts were beginning to drift...

She dreamed of having her own child...Her own little bundle of joy to love and raise...

She cursed her family's name every night, for taking this beautiful opportunity away from her.

Magic worked in strange ways sometimes. Witches have only skimmed on what it's power can do. Yet even magic had a heart and this heart went out for the woman tiding up the nurse's room with a frown.

It could feel her anger, her sorrow and her desire to raise a young one of her own. Magic was not without mercy, it would give her this gift but, she will have to fight for it and work harder to achieve what she dreamed.

Medusa had finished up and had changed into her casual clothes as she folded up the nurses' outfit and placed it in her hand bag. Magic, a wonderful thing for carrying things in small purses. She began her walk to the door…then promptly froze.

Her world started to shift, her eyes started to lose focus, and soon she fell to the floor out cold, yet the small mystic blue light outlined her form glowing and taking her away.

A world like her own, with one thing different than the other.

The young woman fell through the void, eyes closed in a blissful slumber as she was taken away from her own world...

In the desert outside Death City laid a small cave, housing something very peculiar...

In a flash of light, Medusa appeared outside said cave, sprawled out on the sand, eyes still shut.

The sound of crunching footsteps in the sand was heard, and an ominous figure in black approached her.

"...Well, well...What do we have here?" A cruel, malicious, yet familiar voice said with a grin.

Medusa groaned softly as the world was starting to come back to her. She blinked her eyes open and winced at the bright light being shined down on her. She went to move her hand to cover the light…but it wouldn't move.

Her eyes snapped open and her gaze snapped to her wrists that were trapped behind black shackles to a metal bed. He looked over to her other hand and saw the same. She gazed down to her feet and to her growing horror found they too were bound.

This shouldn't be happening. She was supposed to be safe! They wouldn't have come for her in Deaths domain!

She heard soft footsteps approaching her slowly. Each step making the witches' worry grow. Soon she could see a silhouette in the shadow of the room. She stared with wide eyes at the shadow stood there silently just observing her.

"W-Who are you?" she asked wishing she could hide her fear better.

She heard the shadow scoff. "How repulsing." The voice spoke making her freeze in horror. "To think that you could be anything connected to myself is simply a disgrace." The voice spoke sounding more cold and viscus then her own. But she knew that voice…it was her own.

"Wh-What...?" She breathed, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Such a snivelling wreck when faced with a truly dangerous situation...It's sad. I expected so much more from my doppelganger."

The woman stepped out from the shadows with a smirk. It WAS her! The same face, the same hair, the same figure, the same style of clothing...

The only difference was that her clothes were a dark shade of black.

Medusa could only stare with wide horrified eyes at her clone came closer to her. It was so bizarre and haunting as the clone leaned in close so their faces where close to each other. It's then she saw something that truly frightened her. The eyes of this Medusa was not warm and inviting like her own, they were cold, heartless and wished to bring chaos to the world. They were like her sister's eyes.

"I guess not all is lost though." She said softly and leaned back her smirk downright evil. "I have a new test subject, and now I can test my creation on a witch with no morals stopping me." She said with sick glee.

"E-Experimenting?" Medusa asked.

The clone smirked darkly at her. "Oh of course. You know how it is. Science is an always changing field. Need more subjects for testing. But…it's so hard to find any good human test subjects, even harder to find witches." She explained.

"W-Why are you doing this?"

The clone gave Medusa a condescending look making her feel very small even if the look was coming from herself. "Because I can." She said simply.

Medusa's head snapped up at that shocked. "That's it?" she asked.

The clone shrugged uninterested. "I have the power to do as I will onto those weaker than me. As a witch that gives me the right to do so." She said plainly.

Medusa lowered her head. She never wanted to hear those words in her voice. They were the same words that her family had told her…it was the reason she left her family! To hear herself, or her own voice say it…it made her sick!

"You're wrong." She said lowly. The clone tilted her head with a mock pout.

"Oh, am I? Well, I suppose it's time to change my ways then." She then proceeded to plant a vector blade into Medusa's arm, eliciting a pained hiss. "Do you know how many times I've been told my beliefs are wrong? Do you think it stops me? Do you?!"

"Of course not." Medusa spat. "Your kind NEVER stops...Until all is destroyed..."

The dark witch frowned at that. "Now, that's just plain rude." She said in a condescending tone. "I am not all about destruction. I can create too." She said with a smirk.

It was then they heard what sounded like small footsteps approach. The dark witches smirk grew. "Ah looks like my creation is coming." She said.

Medusa stared with wide eyes as she felt something stir within her soul. Like her dark self-Medusa had a large soul bigger than most others. She was also able to sense out other souls. What she felt however…confused her. She felt her soul reacting to another. Now this rarely happens but to a witch this could be from a creation of a spell, golem, familiar so on a so forth. But on the rare occasion it can also be connected to one other thing.

It was then that the large door opened and Medusa saw a sight that will forever be etched into her mind, soul and heart. It was a small child. With pale skin pink hair and wide onyx eyes. It was a boy, how she could tell she had no idea but she just knew. He was dressed in a black robe that covered his legs and feet, he looked so little and young yet his timid look and how he held his arm made him look so adorable to the woman.

Yet it also raised red flags in her head. Why was a child here? She knew her sisters had used to experiment of humans some children, but they were mostly mesiters who had lost to a witch, never a toddler. There was no reason for him to be here…unless…

Her eyes grew wide in horror. "No…" she breathed.

The dark witch smirked. "My creation, test subject, waist of a son; Crona."

"M-Mommy...?" Crona said softly, the sound barely audible through his soft voice.

"Leave now, Crona. You already disappointed me once today. Honestly, the rodent should be dead by now."

"But mommy...The...The bunny..."

"You can leave that room when you've killed it!" Suddenly, another presence made itself known.

"Hey! Come on, you black-hearted b***! We're starving to death he-" Ragnarok froze when he got a look at the sight before him. "...What...the...HELL?! THERE'S TWO OF THEM?!"

Crona was shocked as well as he stared at the other Medusa who was strapped down. He whimpered slightly and took a step back in fright. Ragnarok was downright panicking.

"NO! F*** NO! Not doing this!" he said shaking his head. "CRONA RUN! DON'T STOP JUST RUN!" he hollowed to the small child.

The dark witch just rolled her eyes at the demon but paused as she felt a shift in the air. She looked around and then hissed in pain as she felt something hit her cheek. She lifted her hand up to her cheek and her eyes widened when she felt the warm and wet feeling of blood on her fingers.

Her head snapped over to her counterpart and her eyes grew wide in shock. Her soul! She could see her soul and it was as big as her own. She was hiding her soul! She leaped back suddenly when she felt danger around her. She landed and stared ahead with wide eyes as white arrows had impacted the ground where she once stood.

*SNAP*

Her head jerked over to the bed where her counterpart landed on her feet free from the bed yet her head was lowered and around her where vector arrows but instead of the midnight black, these where a pure white. They slithered around her not like silent monsters but as guardians, her swords, her partners.

She watched the witch in white raise her head and saw the dark look in her eyes as they glowed with her magical power along with that of her soul. Yet the eyes held something else, envy, loathing, and downright anger all directed at her. What a sight.

The white witch smirked, now feeling far more confident. "So it's a battle of equals now." She said coolly.

"Equal? Don't make me laugh!" The evil one snarled. "You're far too weak-minded to be anywhere NEAR my level!"

"Am I?" Medusa replied, tilting her head. "You only fight and care for your own selfish goals. You don't understand the strength one can have when defending something they care about."

"Oh really? And what could you, a witch, possibly have that's worth caring about?"

"I have a stable job. I have students that adore me. I have many friends who are willing to overlook my heritage. I have many things that you will NEVER have."

"And who would waste their time on such frivolous things as friends?" Medusa spat. "Nothing but a waste of time!"

"Hmph...I could go into detail of how wrong you are...But I think I would rather let my actions speak for themselves."

She let her soul serge making the dark witch take a step back but then narrowed her eyes in anger as she let her own soul serge.

The two souls clashed, one of yellow the other a dark purple, it was staggering that even their souls where similar yet they felt completely different. The witch in white's soul held compassion, warmth and an overwhelming feeling that everything will turn out okay.

The dark witch however, her soul was dark cold and manipulating. It held promises of pain and suffering to all those that came before her. It was a clash of opposites that look just the same.

Medusa moved first throwing out her hand and sending her vector arrows at the dark witch. The dark witch leaned back as her own corrupted arrows intercepted them. The dark witch charged at Medusa throwing quick jabs and kicks.

The witch in white witch, parried blocked and avoided her dark self's strikes. It was a stale mate mostly. Neither could land a solid hit, the dark witch narrowed her eyes slightly as an arrow appeared on the floor pointed to the left.

She zoomed to the right before Medusa could counter and then zoomed again behind the witch ready to strike with a kick. However, her kick was blocked by the white arrows that acted as her shield stopping her momentum. Then the witch in white disappeared as well shocking the dark witch until she felt the strong kick to her back sending her skidding on the ground.

She pushed herself up and glared at the white witch her anger growing when it showed that she had done the same as herself thanks to the white arrows on the floor. "I'm not surprised they won't protect you." She heard the white witch say making her head jerk up.

The arrows moved around her as if they where protecting her.

"Why should they?" The dark witch spat coldly. "Tools should be used as such."

The white witch shook her head. "They are a part of you. They are not tools as much as connection to ourselves. They will protect you, fight for you."

"I don't need their protection!" she shouted out. "They obey me! Like all things should. They don't need to protect me since they do not identify you as a threat."

Medusa simply scoffed. "You are a fool."

The evil witch scowled. "I am the fool? You are the one mindlessly stating this nonsense about belief and compassion! What a load of rubbish! What use will it have for you when you're in true danger? Are you afraid to do what is necesarry? You're nothing but another fool who thinks she's a hero. You're never going to best me. Because you are a cow-"

SQUELCH!

The dark witch's eyes bulged out of her sockets as something pierced into her from behind. She looked down slowly to see a white arrow sticking out of her chest. She slowly looked back at her counterpart, who smirked.

"I'm not afraid to play dirty." She said simply before her other arrows launched towards her monstrous counterpart.

They stabbed into her blood flying everywhere. Some came close to the wide eyed child but a white arrow came and blocked the blood making him stagger back in surprise.

The dark which was held up by the arrows blood leaking from all her wounds her eyes wide in pain. The witch in white walked to her slowly and griped the dark witches chin and lifted her head so she could see the light draining from the dark witch.

"A meister has his weapon. They are strongest when they trust each other, when they support each other, when they believe in each other. Witches are the same. Magic is our weapon, connected to our very soul." She spoke softly.

"Go. To. Hell." The dark witch gurgled.

The white witch sighed and turned her back to the black witch and walked away as a single white arrow flew up and sliced the dark witch in the neck separating head from neck.

Medusa held her arms as she took a shuddering breath. She hated death, and hated killing. She turned to the small child and demon who stared at her with wide eyes and she stared back evenly.

The child took a small step back. He had just watched his mother get killed by…his mother? He blinked in confusion and shook his head.

This woman looked like his mother and at the same time he felt connected to her even felt a sense of safety near her. He didn't know how to handle this.

"I...I..." He stammered, taking a slow step back. Suddenly, the blob from earlier made himself known.

"Oooooh no you don't!" He exclaimed. "You're not fooling ME! I know what you're up to! You're planning something bad!"

"Wh-What are you...?" Medusa asked, stunned.

"Don't you play dumb! You know exactly what the other you did to me! I used to be a damn weapon! Now I'm some kid's BLOOD! Do you have any ide-"

He was caught off guard as the woman wrapped her arms around him and pulled him towards her gently, hugging him.

"I'm sorry...For what she may have done to you...But please listen when I tell you I am NOT her." She whispered softly.

"Uh...I...Uhhhh..." Ragnarok stammered. Now that he really looked at her...Medusa was kinda hot.

Medusa leaned back and turned her gaze to the small child staring up at her with such wide eyes. She felt her lips curl into a small smile at him. He was so precious. Her soul warmed at the sight of the small little boy. She knelt down in front of the child and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm not going to hurt you." She spoke softly yet gently.

Crona stared at the woman with wide eyes. She looked like his mother but she acted nothing like her. It freaked him out, disturbed him greatly. He was used to the pain, the cold looks and words that she would give him, sometimes giving him no attention at all. To see his mother's face with a genuine warmth just…felt wrong to him.

"Kid." Ragnarok said slightly moving near the child. He looked over at the weapon with wide eyes asking for guidance. The demon gazed at the woman once more still with a red tint to his cheeks and sighed softly. "Look to your soul kid." He said softly.

Crona was not expecting that. He closed his eyes tight and tried to focus. He and Ragnarok tried this many times, more like forced too many times to try and sync souls. It was painful but in the end it worked slightly. He focused, remembering everything his mother said about souls and how to find his own…which wasn't much.

Then he felt it. A pulse, a faint pulse from his soul reacting to the woman in front of him. He had only felt this when his own mother was around, yet for a reason it was faint then. Now though it was strong, stronger then he had ever felt it pulse. It warmed him, made him feel better, reassured him.

He opened his eyes slowly to stared into the concerned yellow eyes of the white witch. He sniffed tears starting to fall. "M-Mommy…?" he asked.

Medusa's eyes widened. That word...That one simple word...It pierced her chest like a dagger...

This was him... This was the son she could have had...

It was sickening...She was denied the right to give birth to a beautiful little boy like this...Yet her evil counterpart was able to have him for the sole purpose of abusing and torturing him.

She felt something tugging lightly at her clothes and looked down to see Crona looking up at her timidly. "M-Mommy...? You...ARE mommy...right...?"

She stared down at him with teary eyes for a moment gazing into his concerned and confused onyx eyes. She fell to her knees and wrapped him into a hug. A tight warm, loving hug filled with sadness, bitterness, sorrow but also hope, happiness and the promise for a better life.

Crona felt his soul sore and he hugged back tears falling from his eyes. "Mommy!" he cried out in joy and sorrow. Joy for having her, and sorrow for the pain he felt with the other.

Ragnarok watched with a small grin. He may not show it, but he did like the kid. Seeing him happy for once was nice. Still the fact there was TWO Medusa's scared him to death, but seeing her acting more…human was a nice change. He still held trepidation though. One does not forget, and even if she is not the one, her face is the same. It will take time, but for now he will stay silent for his sake.

Medusa just held the little boy tighter her own tears falling freely. A son. He called her mommy…she had a son. Technically it was not hers but another version of hers but who cares! She sobbed holding him tighter feeling his tears on her shirt. He had been hurt, he had been hurt by the one that was supposed to love him, worse he was hurt by her. It was her face that hurt him.

She leaned down and nuzzled her face into his pink hair. She loved his hair. Pink was such an exotic color that it stuck out, made him even more special in her eyes. She kissed his cranium. "Shh. Mommy's here. Mommy's got you." Her voice was shaking; she was about as broken as he was about this but their souls made it easy to except. They were in sync hers acting like a blanket to his, crushing any coldness that it might have had.

She gently lifted him into her arms to cradle him now rocking him back and forth as she kissed his forehead many times making him giggle watery.

"Oh for deaths sake…" Ragnarok breathed at the sappy scene. Granted he did feel warmer for some reason, but he was still a badass blood weapon, and these where so not badass moment! He saw the woman open and eye to look at him sharply making him tense. 'Got the sharp look too!' he internally panicked but relaxed when her gaze turned soft again as they gazed back at the child in her arms. 'Guess it's not too bad.' He turned back to the other Medusa corpse to see her soul just sitting their…enticingly.

He began to reach over, but couldn't quite reach it. "Ngh...Nggggh...C'mon, lemme at it...Ugh..." He gave up trying to reach it.

"Is there something you need?" Medusa asked with a quirked brow. Ragnarok sighed.

"The uh...The soul...I wanna eat it..." Medusa grimaced.

"You want to EAT her SOUL." She said flatly.

"...Yeah. That's sorta what I do."

"You're a weapon?" she asked raising to her feet child still snug in her embrace of him. Crona blinked over at the little demon and then up to his mommy before closing his eyes and letting years of exhaustion rush up to him. He was out in seconds.

Medusa gazed down as the child went slack in her arms. She felt her soul and heart warm up at his sleeping face nuzzled into her shoulder. He was perfect.

"Once" Ragnarok cut her out of her gushing, "A long time ago. I still have the need to devour souls so…could you…" he jerked his head to the soul indicating her to move him. She sighed and walked over to the purple soul with narrowed eyes.

Ragnarok reached out "Aaaaaaannnnddd Got you!" he shouted in triumph as he griped the dark soul. Opening his mouth wide he took a large 'CHOMP' and gulped the soul down in one bite. "Ahhh…spicy…with a kick." He commented then groaned lightly as he held his tummy.

"But gives horrible indigestion." She commented with a smirk then frowned when she saw Crona mimic the little demon in holding his tummy. "Hey…" her eyes grew wide; she didn't know his name! What mother did not know her child's name!?

As if reading her mind, Ragnarok told her. "Crona. His name's Crona." Medusa teared up.

"Crona...I always intended to name my child Crona..." She breathed, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"Really? I bet whatever a**-backwards world you come from, this kid's spoiled rotten, huh?" Medusa teared up. "...Uh...I say something wrong...?"

"There is no alternate Crona. I never had a child."

"Really? Couldn't find a man to do the deed with or something?"

"MUST you be so crude?"

The demon shrugged making her sigh. "I'm never able to. My family made sure of that." She said bitterly but one could hear her sorrow in the tone.

Ragnarok nodded his head with a "Oh." He rubbed the back of his head now uncomfortable. "That…uh…that sucks."

Medusa sighed but couldn't help the bitter chuckle the escaped her. "Yes. Yes, it does." She turned back to the little black blob and gave it a once over. "You used to be a weapon and now you are attached to Crona. You mentioned before being his blood. What did she do to you and him?" she asked seriously.

The little demon blinked in surprise. 'Holly s**** she sounds like a legit concerned mom.' He thought starting at her dumbfounded. Letting the question sink in though he shook himself out of the shock. "Nothing pleasant that's for sure. First thing you should know, any pain I feel he feels." He explained it first.

Medusa put a hand under her chin. "Oh dear...She's fused you into one being, essentially?"

"Yeah, basically. I'm his blood now. Just a blob of black blood with a great personality. So...yeah, I won't be getting any ladies any time soon." He joked.

"Yes, that much should be clear." Medusa replied sternly, not wanting to have to give Crona 'the talk' early because of his perverse partner.

The demon shrugged his shoulders. "Can't be helped. Kid would most likely faint the first sight of them." He missed the scolding look the witch was giving him as she subconsciously covered the little ones' ears.

He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "In any case. If you're going to be his mother now…Names Ragnarok." He introduced.

The witch nodded her head. "Medusa Gorgon…but I guess you already knew that." She replied with a small smile.

"Oh look you joke too!" he said in an even tone. "She joked too…they were just…well dark, and snake puns, she loved snake puns…drove me nuts."

Medusa bit her lip at that. That is apparently one thing she did share with this twisted worlds version of her. Her puns back home where legendary as many a student either groaned at her or laughed at her, none ever knowing.

The little black demon sighed and shook his head. "You feeling light headed or something?" he asked holding his little head suddenly.

And much to her surprise she was. She felt much like how she felt earlier. She fell to the floor on her behind her grip on the child tighten. No! She would not leave him here alone!

The little demon mumbled something before retracing back to the child. Soon her eyes started to droop as she gazed at the baby's sleeping face. "Crona…" she mumbled and finally she felt her energy leave her as all she saw was darkness and the same blue light.


End file.
